mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira vs. Ricco Rodriguez
The fight was considered a controversial decision for the ages. Ricco Rodriguez was making his Pride debut representing the UFC. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Rodriguez missed a Superman punch. Nogueira got a trip to guard as they clinched immediately following that. Rodriguez controlled the left arm. He had the right arm controlled as well. Nogueira passed to half-guard. Nogueira can't seem to post on that left arm. Nogueira had the guillotine as Rodriguez swept on top to half-guard, but he let it go. Nogueira regained guard after a bit. Not much really going on. Rodriguez defended an armbar. He defended another armbar and Nogueira transitioned to an omoplata and Rodriguez escaped back to guard. The referee moved them to the center. Nogueira crawled and Rodriguez walked. Not much is happening. Rodriguez landed a short left hand. Rodriguez defended a triangle and missed a right hand. Not much happening. Nogueira landed a few rights and lefts from the bottom. Rodriguez dodged an upkick and defended a triangle and then an armbar and he turtled Nogueira up and kneed the head twice. Nogueira dropped back and pulled half-guard. Rodriguez postured up. Nogueira landed another upkick. Rodriguez defended an armbar and he had the back. Nogueira rolled back to guard. Rodriguez landed a right hand and a left hammerfist. Both looked tired. Rodriguez landed four or five hard right hands. Rodriguez landed some body shots there. He defended a triangle before it began. He landed some more body shots. The referee stood them up. Nope, he moved them to the center. Rodriguez landed a good right hand and another. Rodriguez postured up and then stood. The referee stood Nogueira up after a moment. Rodriguez missed a flying knee narrowly. He missed an inside leg kick. Rodriguez landed a jab and ate a right hand. Nogueira landed another right hand. Nogueira stuffed a double and ate a jab. Nogueira checked a leg kick. Rodriguez was showboating with his hands down. Nogueira landed a jab. Rodriguez landed a body kick. Rodriguez missed a flying knee and they clinched. They exchanged a knee each. Rodriguez got a trip into guard. He stood after a bit. He was standing over Nogueira and the referee stood Nogueira up. Oh nope the first round ended. The second round began. They circled probing. Nogueira checked a leg kick. They clinched and Rodriguez broke eating a right hook. They clinched. Rodriguez defended a trip. They broke. They circled. Nogueira landed a leg kick. Nogueira landed a leg kick. Rodriguez got a double to side control by the ropes very nicely. Nogueira regained guard quickly. Rodriguez passed to half-guard. The referee moved them to the center. Nope they were moved to the center. Nogueira got a sweep on top and Rodriguez responded by sweeping right back on top back into half-guard. Nogueira regained guard. Nogueira was trying to turn for an omoplata. Rodriguez was defending but this one was close. Rodriguez turned, kneeing the head but he couldn't escape. He pulled out and postured up. He landed a right hand. He came back down into guard. The referee moved them back to the center again, nope just turned them away from the ropes and they continued. Rodriguez postured up. He came back down. Rodriguez landed a pair of hammerfists. He avoided an armbar and had Nogueira turtled up, north-south for a moment then turtled up. Nogueira pulled guard again, the butterflies then guard. Rodriguez landed some body shots. The second round came to an end. The third round began and they touched gloves. Rodriguez landed a flying knee to the body and ate a right hand for his troubles. Rodriguez shot and got a double to guard by the ropes. Nogueira worked towards a kimura on Rodriguez's left arm. Rodriguez kept defending. This is one of those fights you can stop watching and miss nothing. Rodriguez defended as Nogueira popped it behind his back and they rolled, Rodriguez stayed on top in half-guard. Rodriguez had good head and arm control. He postured up now for whatever reason. Nogueira regained guard. Rodriguez landed body shots. Not a lot of damage has been doled out whatsoever. And just as I note that, Rodriguez lands a left hand. Not much going on, but Nogueira is active from the bottom, relatively active anyway. Rodriguez landed a left hand. Nogueira locked up a tight triangle, Rodriguez escaped and then another. He escaped. He avoided another triangle nicely. He was stacking Nogueira. He landed some body shots. Not much going on. He postured up. He stacked Noguiera. He defended another omoplata and had him turtled up and the third round ended and Rodriguez raised his arms. Nogueira looked downtrodden. They announced the decision as unanimous for Nogueira and Rodriguez walked away immediately.